


Eden's World

by ShotOfPatron



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotOfPatron/pseuds/ShotOfPatron
Summary: Immediately following Season 1, Becca and Sam learn of their (and Eden's) new reality.
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Becca Gelb, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Eden's World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kattahj for the encouragement and the beta! Not sure what to say to her, for sucking me into this fandom. But here I am, I put these words down to get them out of my head, and now I'm sharing them with everybody else.

_ “They’re hiding something,” _ Sam signed as Kelly walked away from their little area at the hospital. 

“Yeah,” Becca replied. “But do you think it’s about Eden, or something else?” 

Sam thought for a moment, staring at the three-day-old in the little hospital crib between him and Becca. “She seems fine.” 

“You’ve been here for 3 days. Don’t you want fresh clothes?” 

“Subject change?”

“Go freshen up. See if the world out there is normal. Report back.” 

Sam shook his head. “I’m not leaving you now. I showered here yesterday.” 

“Oh God,” Becca replied. “A shower. How have you sat so close to me all this time?” 

Sam gave her a reassuring smile and waved toward Eden. “I’ve only noticed baby smells. Do you want a shower?”

“Yes, I do, but that won’t help us figure out what Gordie and Kelly are hiding.”

“If something was wrong with the baby, they would have given us instructions, or something. They would be here, more. And if something is wrong out there, there’s nothing we can do about it.” His voice was soft in a way that consistently calmed Becca, when she was getting anxious. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I am. Go take a shower.” 

“Sure you’re okay with her?”

Sam calmly nodded. “ _Go._ ” 

Becca hesitated. 

“Your insides haven’t fallen out yet.”

“That you know of,” Becca replied. 

Sam genuinely feared that he would have to hear more about what childbirth did to Becca’s private parts, and it showed on his face. 

“Oh chill. I won’t traumatize you any more.” She quipped, as she gingerly walked away. 

Alone with Eden, Sam could only stare at the tiny bundled girl. He studied her face, the only feature visible, until he was startled by a person stepping into his peripheral vision. 

“Sorry,” Grizz signed and spoke. 

“It’s ok.” Sam replied. 

“You seem smitten.” Grizz only spoke. 

Sam pulled his eyebrows together. “How long have you been here?” 

“Oh! Just a minute. Probably less. I just, when I came around the corner, it looked like you were having a private moment, and I didn’t want to distract. But then I felt like a creeper, so…” 

Sam nodded. They just stared at each other for a long awkward moment. 

Grizz tried to move things forward. “Um, Congrats!” He put on the happiest face he could manage. “I see that there’s a baby, now.” 

Sam nodded, then snapped out of the weirdness. “Yeah. Uh, we haven’t really had visitors, but I think I’m supposed to tell you to wash your hands.” 

Grizz jumped at the opportunity to have something to do, and looked around for a sink. Then he practically skipped over to it, washing for far longer than necessary, before walking back. Sam was back to staring at the little girl, looking up only when Grizz was close. 

Without a word, Grizz walked up to the little girl, and stared. Fascinated, he squatted down, to get closer, and his hair fell in front of his face. 

Sam was no longer looking at the baby, and desperately waited for whatever was next, with Grizz. He quickly checked that Becca hadn’t walked in, then reached to pull Grizz’s hair behind his ear. 

Grizz looked over. 

“I couldn’t see your lips,” Sam replied. It was an absolute lie, but innocent enough that he hoped it wouldn’t make things awkward. 

Grizz shrugged. It knocked the hair back into his face. “I’m speechless.” 

Sam darted his eyes toward the girl. “I was like that for the first day. Then Becca demanded conversation.” 

“Right. Becca.” He nodded and looked around. “Where is she?” 

“Shower,” Sam replied. “It’s her first one since-” He motioned to Eden. “It could take a while.” 

Grizz looked at the rumpled sheets where Becca had been lying. “Should we do anything for her, while she’s up? Change these sheets or something?” 

“I have to watch the baby,” Sam replied. 

Grizz waited for him to elaborate. “Is everything okay?” 

Sam shrugged. “We don’t know if it’s about Eden, but there’s something Gordie and Kelly aren’t telling us.” 

Grizz’s whole body lit up with realization. “Oh.” 

“Grizz?”

Grizz stood up straight, as if he was about to run away. “Oh. Oh shit.” 

“Grizz?” Sam’s eyes darted to Eden, who still seemed to be sleeping peacefully. 

“Yeah, so,” Grizz fidgeted as he tried to find words. “How long have you two been here, in the hospital?” 

Sam scowled. “Three days.” 

“Yeah, so, shit hit the fan out there.” 

… 

Becca sat in a fresh pair of scrubs, with her hair wrapped in a towel, listening to the story of how New Ham completely changed since Eden was born. 

“So, Campbell is in charge and we don’t know where Will and Allie are?” Becca summarized. 

Sam just took long deliberate breaths, staring at Grizz. The other boy was standing a few feet away and starting to feel even more awkward. “We have some ideas. Probably somewhere at the school. There isn’t much else happening right now. For good or bad.” 

Becca nodded slowly, then tapped Sam, to get him out of his trance. “Hey. At least this means they probably aren’t hiding something about Eden.” 

Sam forced a smile and nodded, while fighting tears. “Her world just got a lot more fucked.” 

Grizz stepped forward, kneeling by Eden. The three teenagers form a small protective circle around the baby. “There’s hope, though. I found land.” 

“That’s great,” Becca said, her tone not completely matching the words. “Are you excited to dig rows of corn with a baby strapped to your back, Sam?” 

“I would do it for her,” Sam said. “Then Campbell would steal it to watch it rot. He won’t care about any of us.” 

Grizz made eye contact with Sam, but didn’t say anything out loud. He waited until Becca was looking away, then mouthed, “I wish I could hold you right now.” 

With that, Sam let the tears flow. Becca reached a hand behind his back, and tried to pull him closer to her, before he sat back up, shaking his head. 

“Becca, there’s something else I need to tell you,.” Sam started. He was speaking so quietly that Grizz needed to move forward to hear. 

Becca looked up at Grizz “He said there’s something-” 

“Yeah, I caught it.” Grizz cut in, softly. 

Sam looked at the other boy, who replied with an almost imperceptible nod and slowly signed,. “I can go, if you want.” 

Sam shook his head. “Becca,” he turned toward her and took a deep breath, then stood next to Grizz. “I didn’t sleep through Thanksgiving. We were together.” 

Becca stared at the two incredibly different teens. Grizz pinched his lips together, obviously waiting for her reaction. She opened her mouth a few times, no sounds coming out. 

“I didn’t know about all… this,” Grizz said, pointing to Becca and the baby. 

“Oh,” Becca said. “I mean, I’m happy for you. Sam, you… you…” She let her hands collapse in her lap. “Can you two give me a moment?” 

Grizz nodded enthusiastically and turned, practically running away. 

Sam stood for a moment. “I’m not abandoning you.” 

“I offered you an out.” 

“And I didn’t take it.” 

“Give me a moment.” 

Sam nodded and walked away, finding Grizz nearby. Sam motioned for him to follow, and they walked through some doors into a waiting room. They sat across from each other. 

“I still don’t know what to do,” Sam said. 

Grizz nodded. “It’s good to see you. I appreciated the book.” 

“I’m glad.” He sighed. “I have to be with Becca now, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you. It’s just that right now, I’m Eden’s father, and she is what I care about most.” 

“I get it. I’m sorry for making things more complicated.” 

Sam shook his head, aggressively. “You are a good complication.” 

“How about, I go out there and try to make this fucked up world a little bit of a better place for that little girl, and you go back to being her father?” 

“For now?” Sam asked. 

“Oh, for maybe a day. Then I’m coming back, if it means I have to adopt her myself.” 

“Thank you.”

They stood up, and Grizz stepped close to Sam. He pulled him in for a hug, Sam looking up into his face, just before Grizz leaned down to meet his lips. 

…

Sam cautiously walked back to Becca, who was holding Eden to her breast. 

“Did Grizz leave?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You know, for somebody who never really had a closet, you kept that secret well.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. 

“Don’t be. I’m happy for you. I wish you had told me.” 

“I didn’t want you to think I was doubting this.” He motioned to Becca and the baby. 

Becca nodded. “How serious are you two?” 

"How do you define the time in the relationship where you've had one good date then one big complication?"

"Did the date end with a kiss?" 

"It ended with him pulling my phone out of my pants on his bedroom floor and discovering I had 30 missed texts about the mother of my future child."

“Did you tell him the truth?” Becca asked. 

“He knows I’m gay.”

“You know what I mean.” 

Sam sighed. “He thinks she’s mine.” 

Becca covered herself, noticing that Eden had fallen asleep. 

“I’ll take her, _”_ Sam said. 

“She’s going to spit up.” Becca said, as she handed over the baby. 

“I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback on this story! I'm working on something else in this fandom, a longer Grizzam AU from an angle I haven't seen yet. Hopefully, it's coming soon.


End file.
